everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Leora Watchman
The daughter of Heimdall, Leora is her father's girl and is destined to represent him in myths. Major WIP. Contents What Is She Like? Edit She is a responsible, disciplined, self-controlled, helpful, passionate, hopeful, practical, strategical, loyal, artistic, kind, hardworking, honest, stubborn and a friendly girl, plus slight know-it-all about Asgard. She's also talkative, feisty, tenacious, adventurous, perky, impressionable, impulsive, fun-loving, quick-thinking, and fearless. She values equal amounts of work and play, family, tradition, nature, music, fighting skills, and a pure personality. She is very good at spray painting, sketching, and painting normally. She is not violent and does not wish to harm, but will fight with her sword called Artistry if necessary. She is also a very talented oil-, acrylic-, and watercolor-painter. What Does She Look Like?Edit She has pale ivory skin, elbow-length blonde hair with a honey yellow streak, usually worn in a braid down her back. Her eyes were a pure oak brown, she had a button nose, pale salmon pink lips, and she had small and delicate ears. She usually wears a copper chest plate, an oak brown cloak with five blonde yellow stripes at the bottom. She also wears oak brown leggings, honey yellow combat boots, and a honey yellow headband that can turn into a war helmet. She owns a sword made out of copper that shines the colors of Bifrost called 'Artistry', or just 'Arti' that can be secured to a strap on her leg. Myth- HeimdallEdit How The Myth GoesEdit https://norse-mythology.org/gods-and-creatures/the-aesir-gods-and-goddesses/heimdall/ How Does She Fit Into It?Edit During one of Heimdall's breaks from guarding Asgard and a team of einherjar was taking his place, he visited Vahalla and fell in love with a Valkyrie named Sophia. She wasn't dead and was still alive, so she was able to give birth to Leora. Due to her mother being a Valkyrie, she is also given an honarary member title by the Valkyries. Relationships Her Family Her mother is a Valkyrie named Sophia, and due to this, she has maternal grandparents named Forsetti and Filla. Her father is Heimdall, so she has nine paternal grandparents. Her Friends She is a very friendly person and is friends with Ingrid Asgardian, Idylla Asgardian, and Smithava Craftsmanship. Her Pet She is allergic to animal fur, and so owns a six-legged horse named Halcyon which is not a halcyon bird. Halcyon is oak brown with honey yellow hooves and nose, and a blonde yellow mane like his owner. Powers/Abilities Super-Senses: Like her father, she can see and hear virtually everything that occurs across the nine realms. She can process this information so that it does not overwhelm her. She can quickly scan the realms for specific information sorting through all she sees and hears. She must actively focus on his senses to notice something. There are limits to what she can see through such as she can only see through about a mile of solid rock. Bifrost Control: As future guardian of Bifrost, she can control access to it. She can send it specific locations to allow others access and render its energies safe for non-gods to travel on. Sword-Fighting: She is an expert swordswoman, and she could fight with a sword before she could speak. Painting: Really good at it. Trivia *Her birthday is December 22, which makes her a Capricorn. *She is the current-news columnist for (Ever After High) Newspaper Club. Category:Norse Mythology Category:Characters Category:Females Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Rebels